primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unused creatures
A list of creatures that where at some point scheduled/planned to appear in the Primeval, but were ultimately cut at some point during production. Therizinosaurus According to the Primeval Activity Books, Therizinosaurus was scheduled to appear in the first series of the show, but was ultimately cut. They resemble the Velociraptor from Chased by Dinosarus, a series that was previously created by Impossible Pictures and was hosted by Nigel Marven. Carcharodontosaur According to the Primeval Activity Books, Carcharodontosaurs were scheduled to appear in the first series of the show, but were ultimately cut. Future Reptile During production of Series 1 of Primeval, when it was decided to include a creature from the Future, the Future Reptile was originally proposed and designed for this. However, the crew ultimately cut the Reptile (as they felt to looked too similar to a Dinosaur, and they wanted the Future creature to have a more distinct appearance), and replaced it with a similar looking mammal. Balaur Tim Haines claimed that a Balaur would appear in Series 5, in "programme ten" (Episode 5.3), but a Raptor featured in that episode instead. It is believed that Haines was referring to the Swimming Theropod featured in Episode 5.2. Thrinaxodon Hannah Spearritt claimed that a Thrinaxodon would appear in Series 5, but this never happened. It has been suggested that Spearritt was actually referring to the Therocephalians in Series 4. Diploducus According to Andrew Lee Potts in a 2018 MCM Comic Con interview, a giant Dipoloducus was supposed to appear and go on a rampage (similar to the Columbian Mammoth in Episode 2.6) and have Parasites on it that drop onto people below. Ultimately it didn't appear because of budget reasons. Andrew Lee Potts Interview MCM Comic Con 2018 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQp02CnkqrE "Create your own Creature Competition" creatures The Create Your Own Creature Competition was a 2008/9 Primeval competition for viewers to create an original Future creature, the winner of which would be shown in Series 3. Several runner ups were considered by the production crew but all lost to the Megopteran. Chaos Chaos, the anomaly creature, was designed by Indy Taylor, who lived in Bramhall, Stockport and was 10 years old in 2009. As shown by the sketch, it is a rather bizzare creature, it is made up of several anomalies and creatures, including the Future Predator, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Pteranodon and Utahraptor. Dunkleodon Dunkleodon was designed by Richard James Patridge, who lived in Studley, West Midlands and was 20 years old in 2009. Drapterasaurus Draptersaurus was designed by Christopher Bryant, who lives in Banstead, Surrey and is 12 years old. Ladybird-Flea Hybrid The Ladybird-Flea Hybrid was designed by Jon Joseph Brumby, who lived in Rochester, Kent and was 38 years old in 2009. It is possible that the hybrid was the basis for the Giant Burrowing Insect from Series 5. Mandron Mandron was designed by Jake Mansbridge, who lived in Lowestoft, Suffolk and was 15 years old in 2009. References Category:Creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Lists Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Dinosaurs